Our Little Secret
by AirInMyLungs
Summary: When high school student Roxas Hikari stumbles upon a mysterious blue-eyed girl after a midnight swim, his world is turned upside down. Xion has run away, but won't tell Roxas from what.. or why. An inevitable love sprouts between the two as Roxas hides Xion away from the world. The only problem is keeping it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled out into the night, pushing my bike along the carpet of pine needles and crunching leaves of the forest floor. I could barely see anything in front of me, even though the moon was full and shining that night. The tall tree branches were a thick ceiling of darkness over me, with occasional little holes of light from the moon.

I let out a sigh. You very rarely find me doing "crazy" things like this, but Xion got the best of me. She wanted me to sneak out to see her, and I reluctantly went along with it. You see, I'm in love with her. Never have I ached for something, someone, so strongly. I'm only sixteen, I know, but I'm SURE this is love. If I felt any more intensely for Xion I think I'd explode.

Finally I reached the main road. Only about ten more minutes until I'd be arriving at our Special Place. My heart flipped, remembering the first time we'd met...

_I filled my lungs with air before plunging into the dark waters of the lake. This was my only place to practice for the swim team. Axel, my best friend ever since he moved to Twilight Town, was always better than me at everything. I was determined to be superior to him at SOMETHING. He wouldn't beat me at this, I couldn't allow it!_

_ Time went by, and I carefully counted the seconds, timing myself. 107...108...109... I needed to improve how long I could last underwater. That was my lowest ability when it came to swimming._

_ I felt my lungs start to hurt, they screamed for air. I started to become lightheaded. Finally, I broke the surface of the water and breathed the cold night air in deeply and quickly. I could feel the blood rush back into my head, I was gaining a little more consciousness. I was freezing. I'm done for the day, I thought. It's late anyway._

_ I swam back to shore in the pale moonlight, and I sat on the grass, reaching for my towel. I dried my spiky blond hair, and then the rest of me. I sat there, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful it was that night. You could see the stars crystal clear, shining brightly, and the moon illuminated all of my surroundings. I liked taking moments for myself like this. It was the only time I ever found some peace. It was like nothing existed but me, that night sky, and the crickets chirping around me. The whole world was waiting patiently for me to say I was ready for it to continue spinning._

_ I heard the snap of a twig behind me. I froze, but then quickly turned and stood up to face whatever it was that was there. Tense, I called out, "Hello..? Someone there?"_

_ No answer. My vision never fails me, even in the darkest of nights. So why did I see nothing before me? I became paranoid, but relaxed only slightly because the shock was going away._

_ "Uhm, I'm sorry for scaring you. I really didn't mean for you to hear me..." My blue eyes widened. It was the voice of a girl, but where was she?! I responded, "I can't see you.. You don't have to hide from me. Come on out, you're okay."_

_ A few moments of nothing but the crickets. Suddenly, I heard a rather loud THUMP! My head snapped to the left where the sound came from. A dark figure hid in the shadow of the only tree close to the lake. She must've been up there! My shirt hung on the lowest branch._

_ The shadow stepped forward, revealing a beautiful girl about my age. Black hair that shined a blueish in the moonlight, and piercing blue eyes. I still remember what she was wearing. An oversized dark grey sweater and khaki short shorts. Not the most appealing outfit, but all the same, she was the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on._

_ I felt so embarrassed that I only had my wet basketball shorts on, so my chest was completely revealed. Don't get me wrong, I was in great shape, but I used to always get so insecure about everything. Especially my appearance. My stomach flipped, and I felt myself blush crimson._

_ "H-Hi, I'm Roxas. Who are y-you?" I stuttered, partially from the cold. I was never very good with girls. It's a curse, really._

_ She smiled sweetly and looked me up and down, making me blush even redder. Thank god it was dark out so she couldn't see how red my face was. She cocked her head and quietly giggled._

_ And with a voice so clear, like a silver bell, she uttered,_

_ "My name's Xion."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Xion.." What a beautiful name. It was different. It suits her. "What are you doing up in that tree? Not to mention it's.." I looked at my wrist only to remember that my watch was laying on the ground near my shirt. "It's, well.. it's late."_

_ She shied away her gaze, looking at the reflecting moon in the black lake as if she wanted the water to answer my question for her. "I.. I can't tell you right now." It seemed like it hurt her to admit that. I decided not to pry._

_ My house was very separated from any of the neighbors. It seemed strange, maybe even a little shady, that this girl would be anywhere near here, even if she WAS a neighbor._

_ All the same, I didn't think she came to cause any harm to anyone. I smiled, "Well, I'd be happy to help you if you needed somewhere to stay. There isn't any other building miles from here." She beamed, "That would be great, thank you so much!" What an adorable smile, I thought. Wait, what's happening? I asked myself mentally. I've never felt like this about anyone, let alone a stranger!_

_ I've never been the "emotional" or "hopeless romantic" kind of guy. I've had girlfriends before, but only because that's what I thought guys my age were SUPPOSED to do. But I never had any real feelings, at least nothing like what I felt that night. I just dated because I could. But what I felt then, it freaked me out a little. It was something I couldn't control, and it unnerved me..._

_ "Hey, are you okay? You look worried." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her. She looked concerned for me. Like a mother, or maybe a nurse._

_ "Yeah, sorry. Let me just-" I snatched my shirt and tugged it on, walking towards her. I was soaked, along with all my clothes except for my shirt. How embarrassing. Fuck._

_ "My house is this way. Uh, do you need a ride in the morning? Maybe call your parents and tell them where you are?" She hid her hands in the long sleeves of her sweater._

_ "No, no. Thanks though. My parents aren't worried. They know I'll be back in a few days." Huh. Okay. Weird._

_ I took out my keys and unlocked the front door to my house. "It's not the coziest home, but it's home." I said, strolling in. I flopped down on the rickety couch and glanced at her. "What's mine is yours. You want a pop or something?"_

_ It hit me. Jesus Christ. What the hell was I doing, letting a complete stranger in my house?! What the fuck, Roxas! Doesn't all this seem a bit strange to you?_

_ "No, thank you.." She looked around the one room cabin, not seeming to know what to do. "Do you live alone?"_

_ "Technically yes. I live here by myself." She shot me a confused glance. "This cabin is on the same property as my uncle's house, and we argue a lot. So we agreed that it'd probably be better for both of us if I just slept here. He said it'd be 'good for my character.' Some bullshit like that." She sauntered over towards me, in an awkwardly cute way. "Ahh, I see."_

_ My instincts were telling me that something wasn't right with this girl showing up out of no where in the middle of the night. Duh, you idiot, I thought. Anyone would've raised a red flag by now. But I just pushed my instincts aside for the moment. I was tired, wet, and hungry. I stood up and walked over to my small kitchen. Time to make some food._

_ "It's super late, I know, but how about some dinner? I haven't eaten since earlier today when I was at the mall with my buddy Axel. You hungry? How about some ravioli from a can?" I joked. I was becoming surprisingly comfortable around this girl already. I liked it._

_ Giggling, she said, "That sounds wonderful. But if you don't mind me asking, what are the sleeping arrangements?" She looked around. "There aren't any beds."_

_ Grabbing the can opener from a drawer, I walked over to the food cabinet and explained, "That couch you're sitting on can roll out into a bed. Fancy, right?" I chuckled. "That's the only bed here.. Wow, how stupid of me." I popped the can open and balanced the lid on my finger. "I can sleep on the floor. I wouldn't want to-"_

_ "No, it's alright. I can't do that to you in your own house." She averted her gaze to her hands in her lap. "I really don't mind if we share a bed."_

_ I turned away from her, towards the trashcan. I felt my cheeks get hot, and I couldn't help but laugh a little nervously. "Hahah.. alright then. If that's okay with you." I threw the ravioli lid away and composed myself. Dumping the ravioli in two bowls and throwing them in the microwave, I turned back towards her, hands still in her lap._

_ "I'm gonna grab some shorts and change outside real quick." I gulped as I walked past her to get the clothes out of my dresser. "Really though.." I looked into her eyes and took her hands from her lap. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." And I walked out the door._

_ Her hands were soft and pale, like a doll's. They were also surprisingly warm. It was nice. I was also surprised I just went and grabbed her hands like that. For once, I felt 'smooth.' I laughed to myself. How stupid does that sound?_

_ I peeled off my wet basketball shorts and pulled on some dry black cargo pants. I felt stupid for grabbing a pair of pants to change into when we were about to go to sleep after we ate. Ugh. Axel would slap the back of my head right now if he knew I did that. 'Idiot boy,' he'd say. He thinks he's so much smarter than me just because he's a year older. What an ass._

_ I entered my house again to the sound of the microwave timer going off. "Soup's on," I exclaimed. Xion was already at the counter, sitting on a wooden bar stool. I smiled and handed her one of the bowls._

_ Dinner had passed, and it was 2:09 AM. Time to sleep with a stranger. 'Idiot boy, idiot boy, idiot boy," resonated in my head. It WAS an idiot thing to do, but I was sixteen. I didn't really care._

_ "Thank you.. for all of this." I looked up. She continued, "It's really helping me out. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She quickly kissed my cheek and walked to my bed._

_And that's when I started to fall. Hard._


End file.
